This project is designed to characterize humoral and cellular effector mechanisms of tissue injury in an inbred rat model of African trypanosomiasis. Trypanosoma rhodesiense infection in inbred rats produces two distinct forms of renal injury, proliferative glomerulitis in the Buffalo strain and proximal tubular inclusions with equivocal glomerulitis in the Wistar/Lewis strain. Alterations in morphology of major organs will be characterized by light, immunoflurescent and electron microscopy. Enzymatic activities, especially neutral proteinases, will be measured in major organs serially following infection. Soluble immune complexes will be detected using a Clq binding assay and isolated by physico-chemical techniques. Antibodies will be eluted from tissues and their specificities determined by immunoassay. The inflammatory potential of immune complexes or mononuclear cells will be assessed by release of enzymes from elicited peritoneal macrophages. The combined effect of lymphocytes and serum from infected rats on macrophage enzyme release will be evaluated.